Fairy Adventure Tail Time Concept
by Zek7824
Summary: Ever since Golb was defeated. Finn and Jake were living on with their lives, but when something sinister transports them to a world called Earthland they become part of a magical guild called Fairy Tail. Now Finn and Jake team up with Natsu, Lucy, Happy and everyone else to save Earthland from Dragons, Monsters, Evil Wizards, Demons, Weird Creatures, and someone in particular.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or Fairy Tail and this story is not for profit or any other illegal usages.**

 **Yo what's up all you imaginators, this is literally my first story to post and I am really hyped and crazy about what could happen in this story. I personally am a huge and flippin optimistic fan of both Adventure Time and Fairy Tail just like all of you reading this story. This is just my first story so you might see some changes to the font since I'm new to this but all of you can put in some ideas for new stories to make this feeling more alive. So add a comment or tip and say an idea you could make me type in, remember it's gotta really hyper and awesome like this story.**

 **So like I said in the description this takes place after the Adventure Time finale and in Fairy Tail it's right before the Grand Magic Games. The character designs in adventure Time are from the finale and the ones from based off from the anime.**

 **Note: This may end up to the finale of Fairy Tail's final series so I might do the begging too but I'm still working it out.**

 **I don't own any of the characters or the songs being mentioned right now. Alright then, you know what time it is?... its ''ADVENTURE TIME!''**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

"Time, space, mind, soul, reality, heart, friendship, memory, and life. Everything in the whole universe looks like something more beautiful and greater, but not everything is equal, the creation of the Universe, God, Life, or maybe even darkness, may feel like an illusion. But not everything can be set to what can be foretold to you for life."

* * *

The eternal blue seemed like a vast and significant dream to look at, filled with clouds the size like pillows or marshmallows from the human eye. Yet everywhere you look there's always life and nature going around and about making beauty at it's finest.

"I came pretty close to biting it back there, I never would've gotten out of there without your singing. It's amazing how strong that song was." Finn said with Jake relaxing on the field of emerald colored grass.

"Music is powerful man, it speaks to a primal pit in our brains. It makes anyone who want to get and get their knees going, gotta get em pumping pumping pumping boo ba boo ba boom. said Jake as Finn chuckled softly.

"What do you think music hole?" asked Finn to her indirectly.

"Jake's right, a good song can really wrap people up in a mood, better than any words alone could." said Music Hole.

"Actually I've been working on a new song myself, it's a really specific feeling that's hard to describe." she added. "Would you like to heart it?" she asked to Finn and Jake.

"Sure, Yeah", they both said.

And so she played the little song that she'd been working on.

"Come along with me

And the butterflies and Bees

We can wander through the forest  
And do so as we please  
Come along with me  
To a cliff under a tree  
Where we can gaze upon the water  
As an everlasting dream  
All of my connections  
I'll share them all with you  
Maybe by the summer  
We won't have changed our tune  
We still want to be  
with the Butterflies and Bees  
Making up new numbers  
And living so merrily  
All of my connections  
I'll share them all to you  
I'll be here for you always  
And always be for you  
Come along with me  
And the Butterflies and Bees  
We can wander through the forest  
And do so as we please  
Living so merrily."

"Wow, thank you M.H, that really was beautiful and touching." Finn softly explained.

"Yeah girl you got some mad talent for just one song just like Marceline right dude?" Jake said as he turned to Finn.

"That's right Jake." He replied, "Many people can do multiple things and talents that lead them to what they can reach and achieve for, and that's what it's all about."

"Of course" said Jake then paused for a moment then said "Oh yeah dude, do you wanna go visit P.B and Marceline sometime later?"

"Yeah man, guess it wouldn't hurt too much right?" Finn exclaimed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in another world**

On a quiet hill on a quiet mountain side in a place called Earthland, there laid a small guild called Fairy Tail.

"Thanks, I needed a haircut." said Wendy as Lucy fixed her Hair with Carla standing beside them.

"Well I'm glad to help, I don't have the scissor skills of Cancer but it doesn't take to much to make you super cute." Lucy said in a cheerful way.

"Awww, that''s sweet of you to say, you made an absolutely perfect afternoon like this feel even better." said Wendy as she felt very happy.

"Yeah today is pretty darn perfect isn't it, so quiet and peaceful." Lucy said looking out into the distance.

"We'd better soak it all in while we can because peace never lasts long in this guild." Carla mentioned.

Lucy laughed and said "Come on we're not that bad."

They then noticed Natsu sweeping the grass. (For no reason since dust cant be on grass) Then out of nowhere "HEY!" Natsu shouted at something.

"You see." Carla said in a spontaneous way.

"Now things are still peaceful around here Carla." Lucy said. "At least for the moment." she said however.

Then we see Happy slacking off and sleeping as usual on a tree stump as Natsu walked over to wake him up.

"Happy...NO SLACKING!" he shouted which immediately woke Happy up right away.

"AAAAHHHH, FISH!?" Happy asked.

"No it's just you." He said in disappointment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S JUST ME!?" Natsu said in surprise and being irritated.

"Oh don't be so sensitive, I was just having the most amazing dream about a super humongous fish that went as far as the eye could see, I think I'm gonna go back to it" Happy explained and then went back to sleep quickly making Natsu more pissed.

"NO WAY!" he shouted waking Happy up again.

"What's the big deal man?" Happy shouting in anger.

"THE BIG DEAL IS YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY PARTNER!" Natsu said in a mad state.

"Yeah so?" Happy said.

"Well, don't ya see that I'm doing all this yard work over here not laying around." Natsu said in annoyance.

"It is your turn, why should I care? Happy questioned without thought.

"BECAUSE YOUR PARTNER IS WORKING HIS TAIL OFF AND YOUR DREAMING ABOUT STUFF IN YOUR FACE, that is so not cool". Natsu said angrily.

"Those guys are so immature." Lucy said as they watched the two argue and fight.

"My don't you catch on quickly." Carla said in an exaggerated way as Wendy laughed at the two.

"We're partners on missions and stuff, but stupid yard work is completely different thing.'' Happy explained to Natsu.

"What in the heck is the matter with you Happy how could you be so cold." Natsu said while trying to calm down.

"Oh please I am not cold, no way because it's way too nice today. It's so warm and sunshiny out here." Happy said in excitement.

"So what are you two idiots flapping your gums about this time? The work would go a lot more faster if you didn't stop to complain about it." said Gray coming out from the guild.

"Who asked you frostbite, and for the record I ain't complaining about cleaning up. I'm just saying that cat should help." Natsu said as he pointed to Happy but disappeared right before Natsu saw him.

"Are you enjoying this nice weather Carla?" Happy said. "Indeed I am." said Carla as Happy asked her to avoid trying to help Natsu out.

" You cant just walk away while I'm talking to you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What do you know, it's been 7 whole years and Natsu hasn't changed one bit, still a brat." said Max as Nab, Vijeeter, Warren and him showed up.

"What are you surprised? He's been that way practically his entire life." Happy added.

"Are you trying to say that you've changed. I mean obviously besides getting older and stuff. said Natsu.

"Yeah, I've gotten older on the outside but I still feel pretty young on the inside." Max said.

"So what you're trying to tell us is that you're basically just an immature old fart." Gray said in an insulting way.

"If you want me to show you my new skills you're on." Max said getting ready and pumped.

"HA, bring it you dusty old geezer, let's throw it down right here." Natsu said getting excited.

"Thought you never asked." Max said ready to go.

"Hey wait, you two are gonna fight right now!?" Lucy shouted.

"Sounds like a plan to me, it's perfect weather for a little outdoor sparring match dontcha think?" Gray said watching from behind.

"Yeah now I got a fire in my belly!" said Natsu getting all fired up.


End file.
